U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,812 discloses apparatus for storing and feeding a series of electrical connector segments mounted on a flexible carrier strip. The apparatus positions wire-receiving portions of each connector segment in turn at a wire insertion station. An operator introduces pairs of wires to the insertion station. The presence of the wires actuates a wire trimming and insertion mechanism which severs the wires to desired lengths and inserts them into the corresponding wire-receiving portions of a connector. The carrier strip is repeatedly advanced to position successive wire connecting portions at the insertion station. Air logic is utilized to vary the length of feed of the carrier strip to accommodate different spacings of successive wire-receiving portions in the same connector, or in separate connector segments.